howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Danthemanb/Dragon fights
Sup, I'm danthemanb, you may know me from the Redwall or Redwall wars wikis. Anyway, here we go! __Toc__ =Rules= How it works You get to pick your dragon and face other people playing the blog. After doing things you sometimes can unlock a pair. I am using the movie as my guide. Your player can hold two things from the shop that have the title P on them (playable). You buy things from the shop with W (win) points, you get a W point every time you win a match. Some items you can only use once, if this is so, they will have a 1TO on them (one time only). There is also 2TO and 3TO ext... fighting The goal is to defeat the human on the other players dragon, it is turn based. Each human has 10 hp, good luck trying to kill the dragons. When fighting people that I am playing as, you just have to kill the dragon themself. Fighting pairs The people you can use as soon as you start! Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Hideous Zippleback Advantages: There are two humans to kill. Disadvantages: When both twins are alive they argue and there is a 1 in 5 chance of them messing up. Attack: exploding gas Fishlegs with Gronckle Advantage: Good ranged attack and is good at hovering and dodging in the air. Disadvange: Can run out of shots (have to reload) and human is a pretty open target. Attack: Lava balls Snotface Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare Advantage: Overall great dragon and great fire. Disadvantage: 1 out of 6 times he lights himself on fire injuring Snotface. Attack: fire breath. Unlockables Astrid with Deadly Nadder Advantages: Great fire, Tail spikes. Disadvantages: Fire attack is reduced if not on ground, can get confused by noise 1 out of 3 times. The other times Astrid helps keep the dragon in line. How to unlock: buy key from shop Hiccup with Night Fury (Toothless) Advantages: Great dragon, claws, great ranged fire, very fast. Is great at moving wing to protect hiccup. Disadvantages: tail, after being lighted toothless can no longer fly. How to unlock: beat red death People controlled by me Red death Big and super hard to kill Terrible Terror(s) Each time you fight them one is added. =Shop= Here are things you can buy with W (win) points. You get a W point every time you win a battle. Bucket of water If you manage to pour this on your enemys dragon they will not be able to use fire for 5 turns. P, 1TO, Cost 1 W. Axe Can be thrown at enemy. P, 1TO, Cost 1 W. Astrid with Deadly Nadder key Unlocks Astrid with Deadly Nadder Cost 10 W points. Fireproof tail flap A fireproof tail flap for toothless. Cost 15 W. =Fights going on= Pgans12 (Snotface Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare) vs a Terrible Terror Snotface attacks with a small fireball and the Terrible Terror dodges it and starts flying around. Pgans12 (Snotface Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare) vs Dragirl (Snotface Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare) Dragirl trys to dive bomb but due to the fact that her fire attack is ranged she ends up flying threw here own flame, she loses 1 hp. She lands and sets the island on fire, the fire takes awhile to start. Pgans jumps at dragirl about to set her wings on fire. She starts flying off to the water and Snotface is roasted. Pgans wins! (hint: the wings are fireproof, you could have dodged, or blocked with your wings.... THIS FIGHT IS OVER! Pgans12 (Snotface Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare) vs Dragirl (Snotface Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare) Dragirl flys forward trying to grab snotface off of Pgans12's MN. But Pgans (what are you going to do?) Dragirl (Snotface Snotlout with Monstrous Nightmare) vs red death Dragirl perches on top of Red death's head. Red death shakes her off his head then starts blowing fire at her. She flies up, trying to dodge the fire but gets hit for 1 hp, she not has 9 hp, and starts clawing at red death's eyes but red death flys forward headbutting you dragon for another loss of a hp leaving her with 8 hp. Then sends another cloud of fire her way.dragirl trys to dodge the fire and the fire hits the dragons body and he is ok, then she trys to dive bomb The Red death scathing it's eyes but the red death moves it head quickly to the side and turns sending it's tail at you. =Turnament= How it works I will take all the people that are playing and match them, you pick your pair and use the same one the whole time. if you lose once, your out. The winner gets to make thire own drag or use one that was in the books. Going turnaments Sorry, none right now. Try again soon! =People playing= Pgans12 Has 1 W. Dragirl Has 0 W. Category:Blog posts